


Living In Light

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [32]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Short Drabble, molly is dead, spoilers for episodes, they get revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Molly lived in the light, but Lorenzo knew he lived in darkness, and as his own life ends, that is all his life would ever be.





	Living In Light

The annoying monk woman got the final hit on him, stabbing her staff through Lorenzo’s chest as she brought him crashing to the ground. It was a disappointment, really, he would have loved to see the fear in Keg’s eyes even as she killed him. Always afraid of him, always knowing he was to be feared, even in death. 

It was not to be like that though, so he could only allow himself the pleasure of knowing he had put that hatred on the bitch’s face as she stabbed him again. 

She leans forward, snarling down at him like an untrained mutt, the gaudy coat hanging limp from her shoulders, “This is for Molly, you asshole. Any last words you want to fucking say?” 

He laughs, blood coming out the side of his mouth, bubbling in his lungs, “See you in hell.” 

With a final stab down, Lorenzo’s vision goes dark, as the woman swiftly turns away, her job done, coat flicking outward dramatically in the wind that sweeps it up. 

When his vision returns, Lorenzo is in the dark. A tiefling stands in front of him. He smiles before Lorenzo can say anything, suddenly only a few inches from his face, sharp teeth inches from his nose, “I lived, bitch.” he said. 

The meaning was clear in this liminal space, Lorenzo was an intelligent man, though he had killed the demon blood, he had lived his life before that. He lives on now, with that monk, and those others. He lives in their memories and in the world as something that would always exist. 

Lorenzo knew he would be the same, but he would always be in the dark spots of memories. 

The tiefling would be remembered in the light. 


End file.
